Just a dream
by 234group
Summary: songfic to the song just a dream by Carrie Underwood


First songfic to the song "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood! I don't own anything It's actually a true story!

It was two weeks after the day she turned 18  
all dressed in white, going to the church that night

She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,  
six pence in her shoe  
something borrowed something blue

She walked near the doors of the church. Her white gown flowing in the wind and her brown hair

showing through her veil. He was coming home,they were getting married. Flowers in her hand.

and when the church doors opened up wide

she put her veil down trying to hide the tears oh  
she just couldn't believe it  
she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands

She walked into the church as her smile faded. Everyone was in tears,he wasn't there. No, she couldn't

let herself face the pain! The tears fell hidden by her veil. She dropped the flowers and ran to her car!

He was coming home! She thought over and over again.

Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I cant even breathe

She sat in her car after dryiving her way home she cried and cried. The tears just wouldn't stop. She

needs him to come home, to prove that he's OK. He is!He is! She told herself over and over again.

It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

They came to her house the note in their hands. She shook her head as the tears poured down her

cheeks. They kept saying "He was a good man. I'm sorry." and other stuff like that. She nodded her

head and shut the door. The door got locked she slid down it and looked up. "Why?" She wispered, the

tears fell from her eyes.

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt  
then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard

She walked to the church again for the second time this month. Her black dress staying on her. She

cried, listening to them all. 'God Why? Why him?' She thought silently to herself.

then they handed her a folded up flag and  
she held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been  
and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart

They gave her the flag. The gun shot. She left and went to her car. She sat down in the back and read the

letters over and over again. She came to the last one,the one she never read, her fingers traced the

outline of the envelope.

Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe

She opened the letter and tied to read the words on the page,which were blurry from her tears. When

she read the words her breath got caught in her throat. 'Why? I should've read this. Oh God Why'd he

have to go?' The tears fell she put the envelope back in the box and went to his grave.

It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

People were surrounding it. One of them walked up to her "I'm sorry you lost him" she said. "No! No!"

she repeated over and over again. She sat near the gravestone and read it over and over again. Her tears

started to blur her vision,he make-up started to run but she didn't care. She promised to never leave him

She couldn't leave the spot.

Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh I'll never know

She tried not to think of what they'd be like now,if he was still here. Finally she put her hand to her

stomach. 'What was she gonna do? How were they going to surrvive? No,Come back! Please I need him'

She thought silently to her self. She also remembered what he said to her the day before he left.

--Flashback--

They sat on the rocks near the beach. She kept telling him to stay and not leave but he said he had to.

"But whatever happens I want you to live your life. I want you to enjoy it and know I love you!Promise?"

He asked his eyes meeting hers. She nodded

--End of flash back--

"Promise" She whispered out loud and walked to her car.

It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

She took out the note and read it aloud the words on the little page:

"Dear Courtney.

I might be late coming home. It's getting really bad out here. Just remember I love you! So much

Never regret anything! And I can't wait to see you again.

Love Duncan"

Oh this is just a dream  
just a dream, ya

"I love you too baby! And I'll love our baby too!" She spook driving away. Yeah she's sad but she

knows he wouldn't want her to be this sad no matter what. Plus she has something to remember him by

their baby. And out of respect she'd name it after his dad if it's a boy...Duncan.

This is too you girl! I know he meant the world but we all know he wouldn't want you to be sad. Also to

everyone who is going through something similar to this!


End file.
